The invention relates to an opening device for a row of pressed fiber bales set up against a bale supporting wall.
Such opening devices are needed to reduce pressed fiber bales set up in rows and to convey loosened fiber flocks to the next processing machine in a flow of transport air. The pressed fiber bales may be set up along a bale supporting wall, the opening device, e.g. accommodated in the arm of a displaceable tower, moving along the wall, successively reducing the bales arranged before the same.
It is a problem of such milling devices that the toothed disc of the milling disc that is nearest the bale supporting wall does not get close enough to the wall to effect a complete reduction of the periphery of the bale so that an undesired narrow ridge will remain at the wall.
It is an object of the invention to improve an opening device such that it allows a total reduction of bale rows set up against a wall.
The object is solved by the features of the claims: